Friends Help Friends in Need
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: Puck and Kurt become very good friends after Puck stands up for him. Friends turns into friends with benefits which turns into friends helping friends get the guys they really like. Kurtofsky and Puck/Blaine. Puckurt for the first few chapters and heavy friendship after that...this is going to be heavy MA rating Been Warned
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurt and Puck have been good friends since Puck stood up for him after he came back from Juvie. Puck and Kurt become Friends with Benefits, no strings attaches. After Dave kissed Kurt and then apologized Kurt hasn't been able to get him out of his head. Puck, being the awesome friend that he is, has decided to help Kurt and Dave get together. Puck/Kurt, Dave/Kurt, and Puck/Blaine. AU season 2 and on. In this story Dave is not Kurt's main bully. He's yelled a few mean words to him every now and then but he's never pushed him into lockers or threatened him like in the show. Dave and Kurt will have a different locker scene that will result in the kiss. And then it will be pretty much officially AU after that.

Chapter 1

Prologue

Kurt sighs as he picks up all of his books off of the hallway floor. Just another day if being locker slammed and book dropped. He doesn't understand why most high school guys have to be a bunch of tools just to feel like anything.

Suddenly as tanned hand joins his in picking up his books. He looks up in surprise only to see Puck's shyly grinning face. "Hey Hummel, I saw what happened. Don't worry though Jason won't be doing it again, I'm pretty sure it would hurt like hell to knock books out of your hand with three dislocated fingers on each hand." He says nonchalantly.

Kurt's eyes widen and he gasps, quickly looking behind him to make sure no other bullies are gunning for him. He hears Puck chuckle and turns back with a scowl. "Why would you do that?" he demands.

Puck raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. "Because, _Kurt_, no one deserves to be treated like that. I was a complete ass hole to you and other kids all of freshman and most of sophomore year because I thought I was cool. When I joined glee and actually learned the true meaning of cool and friendship I stopped. Besides, most of the guys that pick on you do it because you're gay. That's wrong. I never once picked on you because you're gay, I could care less about that. I've been with a few guys myself; it's actually pretty damn hot."

Kurt's eyes are so big that they make cartoon eyes look normal. "What? No way. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman sex shark of Lima is gay or bi or whatever." He denies.

Puck shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay if you don't believe me, not a lot of people do when I tell them the same thing. Just because I only brag about the women doesn't mean I haven't been with the guys too. There isn't just stay at home moms or cougars when I pool cleaned before."

Kurt chokes on his own spit and aims his blushing face down at the floor while he tries to hurriedly shove his books into his arms.

With a sigh Puck brings his hand to rest on Kurt's arm to stop his movements. When Kurt finally looks up into his face Puck gives him a gentle smile. "I'm not messing with you Kurt. I'm truly sorry for everything I ever said to you or have done to you. There's no excuse for it, I did it because I thought it would make me seem cooler until I realized that I was actually hurting someone. I want us to be friends and not just because we're in glee together."

Kurt gently removes his arm from Puck's hand and clutches his books to his chest. "Okay but why now? I know you haven't bullied me since the middle of last year but you haven't exactly reached out to be my friend either. We usually just leave each other alone and when we do talk it's always about Schue's latest laughable assignment."

Puck nods. "I know but being in Juvie has made me see things a little better. Plus, you and Artie are the only ones who even noticed I was back and said hello to me. Artie and I have actually been getting close as friends the last few days. He tutors me in History and English and I tutor him in Math and Science. We've become friends during that time. I would like to be able to do the same with you." He says before handing Kurt the rest of his books and walking away with a parting smile and a wave.

**The next day**

Kurt tries to shrink back into his locker as one of the Hockey jocks looms over him. Kurt's not sure which one it is but he thinks the guy's name may be Matt or something. There's a sneer on his face and his fists are clenching down by his sides.

"I heard my boy got six of his fingers dislocated because of you fag." He spits.

Kurt holds back the urge to cringe when a glob of Matt's spit lands on his cheek. "I didn't do it." He murmurs.

Matt shifts and slams one of his fists into the locker beside Kurt's head. "That's not what I was told." He hisses.

"The you obviously heard the story wrong." A voice says.

Matt and Kurt both turn to see Puck standing behind Matt with his own sneer. "What the fuck are you talking about Puckerman. Hummel here dislocated my brothers fingers because he wouldn't let him suck his dick." He grunts.

Puck actually laughs. He laughs so hard and bends over at the waste and clutches his sides. Matt finally turns his full attention to Puck and Kurt is able to slip out from behind him and make his way behind Puck. Matt's eyes flashes when he sees that Kurt moved but he's still focusing on Puck.

"What the fuck is so funny Puckerman?" he demands.

Puck finally calms enough to speak. "I'm the one that dislocated your brothers fingers and I can promise you that I did not want to suck his dick. That's just nasty, I have no idea who your brothers been with. I dislocated his fingers because he slapped Kurt's books out of his hand and I'm not tolerating that shit anymore." He growls.

Matt snorts. "What? Are you defending him now? You two boyfriends or something?" he demands.

Puck rolls his eyes. "No, we're friends and yes I'm defending him. He doesn't deserve to be treated like shit just because he isn't a skirt chaser like you. He's a human being, just another guy. So what if he doesn't like the same things you do, that doesn't give you the right to make his life hell because of it." Puck takes a look around the hallways and noticed that all the members of the Hockey and Football teams are there as well. "And that goes for all of you." He says a bit louder so everyone can hear. "Kurt's a person just like the rest of us and that's exactly how he's going to be treated from now on. You don't have to be his best friend or anything just treat him like you do the guys. Whoever steps out and treats him any different will deal will me, and your coaches." He adds as an afterthought.

There's a grumbling that starts in the crowd but no one out right yells or disagrees. Puck smirks and turns to face Kurt. "Are you alright?"

**Two weeks later**

Puck is squinting at the TV. "Okay, I get that this show is about fashion but half the shit those models are wearing looks terrible. How do you see fashion in those things?" he growls in frustration. This is the fourth episode of Project Runway that he and Kurt have watched and he still hasn't seen anything even remotely hot or sexy to wear on a woman.

Kurt rolls his eyes and fights back a smile. "I'll be honest, and if you ever repeat this to anyone I will deny it and then kill you in secret and hide the body, but most high end fashion isn't very good looking. It depends on what you add to the pieces of clothing or what kind of hair you have. There are very ugly high fashions out there that make me gag."

Puck fake gasps and Kurt smacks him in the arm. Puck laughs and tries to dodge the next swing. Kurt growls in mock annoyance and tackles Puck back into the couch. Puck grunts in surprise but quickly gets with the program. He wraps his arms around Kurt and makes them tumble to the floor.

Kurt squeaks in surprise and ends up wrapping his arms and legs around Puck to leverage himself. They continue to wrestle and get playful jabs in until their breathing begins to become labored. They stop in the random position they were wrestling in and gasp for air.

Only after their breathing and bodies have calmed down do they seem to realize what position they are in.

Kurt's legs are wrapped high up on puck's waist, his hands are clutching tightly to Puck's biceps, and their hips are snug together to tightly that Kurt is beginning to feel the zipper of Puck's jeans dig into his leg…wait…that's not a zipper.

Kurt's eyes widen and he looks up at Puck with startled eyes. Puck grins shyly and slides off of Kurt's body. He stands up and awkwardly fixes himself in his jeans before turning back to Kurt.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I haven't been with anyone in a long time and I must have just got excited by rolling around on the floor with someone." He tries to joke.

Kurt stares at him for a few moments. "Can I ask why you haven't been with anyone in a while?" he still hasn't moved from the floor but if he were then Puck would be able to see that he wasn't the only one who got aroused from their wrestling.

Puck shrugs. "I just haven't wanted to sleep with any cougars or MILFs lately. I still want to have sex but everyone that I sleep with seems to want more from me and I'm not the type of person to lie my way into bed. I'm not going to make promises I'm not going to end up keeping. I'm not cruel like that; if I don't want to actually date someone then I tell them before we do anything sexual. I just want to have sex with no attachments or lies. Just fun release between two people. Girl or guy, doesn't matter. And I'd only sleep with them and they'd only sleep with me, not a relationship but I don't want to take the risk of getting something because my partner is sleeping around."

Kurt tilts his head. "So…you mean like exclusive friends with benefits type of deal. You'd sleep together when the you or the other wanted, neither of you is to sleep with someone else while sleeping together and as soon as you or your partner found someone they liked the sex would stop immediately and you'd just go back to being friends with benefits." He states simply.

Puck stops pacing and turns to face Kurt. "Yeah, basically. That pretty much sums it up. I just want to have awesome sex with a friend who I know isn't going to be weird about it."

Kurt nods slowly. "Okay…so why not me?" He blurts out.

Puck's jaw drops and he stares at Kurt.

After several minutes Kurt begins to feel self-conscious. Finally he sighs and stands up. His erection having gone down by now. "Look, I don't want to make things weird but I've honestly been looking for the same thing you have. I know everyone assumes that I'm some big prude who doesn't even like the word sex but I'm not. I'm a seventeen year old gay boy who probably thinks about sex more than straight guys. I have a strong sexual need I just haven't been able to do much about it because most of the Lima residents are homophobes and the others are in the closet."

Puck still doesn't say anything and Kurt's about to toss the idea out the window when Puck speaks. "You mean it? I don't want to start anything and have any regrets or shames later. This will only be about getting each other off and seeking a release. Are you sure you're okay with that, I thought you were a romantic type."

Kurt laughs. "Not all of the time I'm not. I enjoy lust and passion and spontaneous things. When I meet a guy who I happen to like very much then yeah, I'm going to try and be romantic and hope that he is back but I don't need it to just have sex. You won't be my first." He admits.

Puck raises his eyebrow at this but doesn't comment. Kurt nods and shrugs. "It's true. There's a gay bar called Scandals and I met another high school kid that had a fake ID. We talked, we drank and we ended up having three rounds of drunken sex in his car and then again at a park in Westerville. Not my first choice on how I could have lost my virginity but it was fun and I don't regret it. So…are we going to do this?" he asks.

Puck thinks about it for a second before smirking. "No strings right?" he double checks.

Kurt chuckles and nods. "No strings." He confirms.

Puck breathes a sigh and practically jumps Kurt. "Thank god, that wrestling shit has me hard." He grunts as he tackles Kurt down onto his bed.

Kurt's laugh is swallowed by Puck's lips and tongue.

**Alright, this is a new story that just came to me and needed to be written out. I will warn Puckurt lovers and Puckurt haters that there is puckurt in this fic but only in the first few chapters. The main goal is Kurtofsky and I'm not changing that. Even though I love Puckurt too I really wanted this fic to be heavy Kurtofsky. I will also warn you now, because of the site changes, that there is going to be heavy sex in this fic as often as I can fit it in so if you do not like that then I suggest you not read this. So to sum everything up, it starts as Puckurt friends with benefits and ends in Kurtofsky and Puck/Blaine. You have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was even a surprise to me. once I started writing I couldn't stop and I ended up getting deeper into the background story and feelings than I originally thought I would. This is the last chapter for Puckurt, which I already warned you about, and Kurtofsky and start next time. There won't be heavy smut right away but I also already expressed this being a sex fic so there will be soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

**Present Day – Three months later…**

Puck growls as he slams the basement door and stomps down the stairs leading into Kurt's room. He tosses his duffel bag down at the foot of the stairs and grumbles to himself about drunken mothers who don't deserve their children.

He looks around Kurt's room but doesn't spot the other boy. He hears humming coming from the bathroom and the faint sound of water running. Needing to relieve some tension Puck kicks off his shoes and pulls his socks off before stripping out of the rest of his clothes.

He stalks to the bathroom and throws the door open. He catches it before it can hit the wall and scare Kurt. He doesn't bother shutting it as he steps into the bathroom and up to the shower because he already locked the door at the top of the stairs so no one can get in.

He slides the shower curtain out of the way before stepping into the tub and up behind Kurt. While the smaller boy has his hands in his hair Puck snakes his arms around Kurt's middle and pulls him flush against his already aroused body. Seeing Kurt naked like this and being to wound tight with anger has Puck wanting to shoot his load already.

Kurt jumps slightly but then relaxes back into Puck's arms when he smells the taller boy's familiar cologne. Not only can he smell the bigger boy but he can also feel the tension in the arms wrapped around him. He frowns slightly and tilts his head to he can see Puck's face better. "What's the matter?" he asks softly.

Puck sighs because he should have known he wouldn't get anything past the smaller boy. "I got home only to find mom drunk again and Jasmine trying to cook herself and mom dinner while mom yelled demands from the couch. I tried to take over but mom started getting violent yelling about how Jasmine needs to learn all of this stuff now because she's nothing but a whore who's going to end up knocked up in high school and needing to know this stuff to take care of her own child. I flipped out and sent her to grams while I killed the burnt food off the dishes. I just don't understand what's gotten into ma these last few weeks. She was doing so good there for a little while and then all of a sudden jasmine and I come home from grams and ma's drunk on the couch muttering to herself in Spanish. I didn't even know she could speak Spanish." Puck rants.

Kurt sighs softly and lets Puck's hands roam his body as he rants about what his mother did. Puck's been like this before but it hasn't happened in a while, not since his mother was supposed to be getting help for her addiction. Kurt turns off the water and wraps towels around them while Puck just continues to talk and rant. It doesn't bother Kurt because that's what best friends are supposed to do for each other. Be there. No questions and no complaining. Puck does it for him so he does it for Puck.

Kurt dries them off as best he can before Puck is pushing him down on his bed in his back. Kurt immediately opens his legs and waits for Puck's slick fingers to enter him. Puck talks while he preps Kurt and doesn't stop prepping him until his rant is complete. Puck never rants during the actual sex because he doesn't want to ruin the mood and he wants to make sure Kurt gets off too. Kurt does the same for him when it's Kurt who's ranting.

As soon as the last words of the rant leave Puck's mouth he's slicking the condom up and sliding right into Kurt's well prepped and lubed hole. Kurt moans quietly and wraps his legs around Puck's waist as Puck begins moving almost immediately. They've done this so often that Puck knows what Kurt can handle and how much of it to give and take.

Puck thrusts for several minutes until Kurt is hard and leaking between their bodies. He reaches a hand down and grips Kurt's erection in his tight fist. The pre come slicks the way and Puck sets a fast pace of his thrusts and pumps.

Kurt sputters out his warning and shoots his load right between their chests. Puck grunts as Kurt's hole becomes even tighter and releases his own load into the condom. Kurt's legs slide down and lay heavily on the bed as Puck collapses onto his chest. He rolls them so that they are laying on their sides and Puck gently slips out of Kurt's body.

Kurt stands up and heads into the bathroom to grab the wash rag he used during his shower and returns to his bed to clean Puck and then himself up. When he returns Puck is wearing a pair of jogging pants and laying on what he dubbed as his side of the bed. Kurt throws on a pair of boxer briefs and settles on his own side of the bed.

He automatically hands Puck the TV remote and asks, "Are you better now?"

Puck cracks his first smile and nods slightly. "Yeah, a little bit. I'm sorry about scaring you in the shower I don't know what came over me." he admits.

Kurt shrugs. "Can't be any worse than when I practically raped you in your truck after one of the hockey players slammed me into my locker extra hard a few weeks ago." he chuckles.

Puck laughs. "We have the most fucked up Friends with benefits agreement ever." He cracks.

Kurt nods. "Yup, pretty much. It's works though."

Puck puts on reruns of Tabitha Takes Over and settles down into the covers. Kurt slides over until his head can rest on Puck's shoulder before settling down himself.

He knows their agreement is weird but it works for them. When they first agreed to become friends with benefits Kurt thought they would just have random sex whenever they could to get off but they could never find a good time to actually just do it because their family was always around.

Then one day Kurt had an extra bad day involving one dumpster dive, four locker shoves and two slushy facials. When Kurt got home from school he found Puck already there and ended up jumping the other boy. Puck bottomed that time. After that that's how it worked. When one of them was having a bad or off day they would seek the other out and just take what they wanted. They made sure to get the other off and to never do anything weird or funny.

They both realized that they had a lot of bad days because of everything around them and became acquainted with the random showing ups and fuckings.

It never got weird because they both knew that they were friends and only friends. There is no secret love feelings for the other from either boy. There is no secret wanting's of being in a relationship from either boy. There is no chance of anyone falling for anyone from either boy. Friends is all they are and all they ever will be.

Kurt isn't saying that Puck's not good enough for him or that he wouldn't make a great boyfriend but Kurt just doesn't want Puck that way. And Puck doesn't want him that way. They've talked about this before too. If either boy has any doubts about the others actions they sit down like friends and they talk it out.

Kurt steals a glance at his sleeping friend and smiles. He knows that Puck is a good person and that he'll make someone very happy someday but Kurt isn't that person and they both know it. There are days where Kurt finds himself studying his friend and wondering why he doesn't feel anything towards the other boy. They have sex, a lot most times, and Kurt told himself he would never have sex with someone he didn't love. And he doesn't love Puck in that way. He loves Puck as a best friend and that's it.

He's voiced this to Puck several times and Puck will laugh at him and tell him he wonders the same thing sometimes. They've made pros and cons lists about why they would be good together and not so good together. No matter how much they talk about it the feelings just aren't there romantically.

Kurt's thought about ending it but they both have too many bad days to ever even get the suggestion in. He knows Puck knows he's thinking about it and Puck's just waiting for Kurt to give him the okay to just going back to friends. Being just friends with Kurt is completely okay with Puck but he also enjoys the sex so it's really up to Kurt when they stop.

One of the main reasons Kurt's thinking of stopping is because they only have sex on the bad days, as a way to relieve tension and anger. Kurt wants to be able to have sex on a random day just because he wants to get off. But like Kurt already said, he doesn't have those urges with Puck. He and Puck are awesome friends but they only fuck when things are bad. They're saving the good sex, the making love and the spontaneous sex for people that they actually connect with romantically.

Kurt's ready to go out and look for that person. He's ready to date and to experience things that straight couples get to experience. He knows that it won't be as simple as walking down the hallway holding hands with the guy he's dating but he can still go on dates, he can still have secret sleep overs after his dads gone to bed, he can still invite and be invited to his boyfriends house for family dinner, and he can still talk to his boyfriend and have sex with his boyfriend whenever he wants.

It's not as hard as everyone makes it out to be. If something is truly worth it then you take the risk for it. There are many people who fight for gay rights and fight for the right to love who they love but a lot of times when it comes down to proving the fight was worth it they just try and blend in. to not draw attention to themselves.

Kurt's not like that. If he wants something and it's important to him then he's going to fight for it and he's going to see it until the very end. That's who he's always been and he don't he'll ever change. Kurt feels bad for those people who back down from the things they were trying to fight for. Everyone should be free to love whom they choose and it's sad when they either can't or just don't.

Kurt sighs and rolls out of bed. He slips on a pair of sweats and pads up to the kitchen for a drink and a midnight snack. He hears low voices once he's in the kitchen and peaks around the corner to watch Finn kiss some slutty looking girl and gently push her out the door. He rolls his eyes when the girl pouts and tries to reach for Finn seductively. Finn merely shakes his head and slowly begins shutting the door until the girl moves her hand back and then he lets it fall the rest of the way shut.

Kurt shakes his head and goes over to the fridge because he knows Finn's going straight upstairs to shower before passing out in bed. Ever since Quinn gave birth to Puck's baby and Rachel and Jesse requited their love during the summer Finn has become the male version of Santana. After losing his virginity to her and working on his stamina he began sleeping with any random chick he could find.

He'll do it in his truck, take them to a hotel or sneak them in and out of the house while the parents are sleeping. The thing that makes Kurt so angry about it is that he knows Finn doesn't have feelings for Quinn or Rachel anymore. He got over them. He realized that Quinn was nothing but a user and Rachel thought she was too good for him and tried to make him to fit her instead of just loving him.

Finn has become so addicted to having sex that he doesn't care how he looks to everyone else. Within the short months of summer and school being back on he's slept with more guys than probably Santana ever has and he hasn't shown any signs on stopping.

Kurt feels bad for his brother because he knows that Finn secretly thinks he's not good enough for anyone. Finn may be over both Rachel and Quinn but they've left a lasting impression and not of the good kind. He wishes Finn would listen to him when he tries to tell him to just slow down and enjoy high school.

He sighs when he hears the shower turn on upstairs and shakes his head as he pours himself a glass of water and grabs a bagel before going downstairs to probably shove Puck back over onto his side of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I said in the summary that this fic is AU season 2 and on but I've decided to combine season 2 and 3 and make this fic their senior year already. It will go will the story so much better and make more sense for this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Kurt sighs and pulls his blue slushy soaked shirt away from his sticky chest. This is the second slushy today and Kurt's just about sick of it. He doesn't understand what the hockey team's problem is but he's so close to snapping at someone.

He rips the shirt up over his head and tosses it into the sink. He turns the cold water on and faces the stain directly under the spray. He scuffs in disgust at the blue color against the white of his fabric and knows he's probably going to have to throw the shirt away.

He looks down at his chest and cringes. The blue syrupy liquid has run down his chest and is soaking the waistband of his skinny jeans. He sighs, grabs his bag of extra clothes and goes into the handicap stall, locking the door.

He strips down to his boxer briefs, thankful they are not wet or stained blue in any way, and then slides a new pair of skinny jeans up his legs. He digs around in his bag for one of his graphic T's and pulls it over his head.

During the summer Kurt realized that he really didn't like wearing all of the clothes he buys. He enjoys buying them and even creating his own clothes but he doesn't actually find them comfortable to wear. He stopped wearing a lot of the clothes he used too and now wears what most people would consider to be 'boy clothes, only his cost more than the average T and jeans.

Since then Kurt's been drawing up designs for his own clothes line and it's filled with all kinds of styles of clothes. He realized that he loves the fashion part of fashion, not the wearing the fashion part. He's currently in the process of selling a lot of his old clothes online and creating his own clothing line.

When Rachel found out that his new and more realistic dream was to design and create clothes instead of acting on Broadway she nearly had a conniption fit. Kurt assured her that he still planned on going to New York in the fall after graduation but he will no longer be applying for NYADA. She pretended to be heartbroken and even tried to talk him out of it but he knows that deep down she's happy that she doesn't have to compete for her spot in NYADA and he pretends he can't tell.

He stuffs his jeans in a plastic bag and opens the stall door to get his shirt from the sink. When he looks down into the sink the water is tinted blue but his shirt doesn't look like it's getting any cleaner. He's bummed because he really liked that t-shirt. During the summer Kurt also found his secret love of plain V-neck T's and graphic T's. Simple looks a lot better than thirty layers of ruffled shirts; he realized that after the first time he looked in the mirror after putting on a V-neck. He almost grabbed all of his ruffled shirts and burnt them but decided to sell them online instead.

After wringing out his soaked shirt his stuffs it in the plastic bag alongside his jeans and looks around the floor for his chucks. He curses when he realizes he left them in the locker room with his school bag when he grabbed his bag of extra clothes. Sighing he stomps out of the bathroom and heads towards the boys locker room praying one of the hockey members hasn't stolen anything of his.

He pushes open the locker room door and sighs in relief when he spots his book bag and shoes sitting in front of his open locker, untouched. He sits down on a bench and pulls his chucks on and laces them. He stands back up and tosses the bag of ruined clothes into his locker and slams it shut.

He bends down and grabs his bag and turns towards the door. Just as he's about to pull it open to leave it comes swinging towards him and knocks him to the ground. He grunts and looks up to see who knocked him down.

Dave Karofsky.

Kurt doesn't really know anything about him, he's never gone out of his way to hurt Kurt like a lot of the jocks in the have but he doesn't talk to him either. There have been a few locker checks when the other jocks have egged him on but most of the time Dave makes some excuse not to touch him and usually fleas the scene before anyone can say anything about it.

Dave stares down at Kurt for a few seconds before cautiously stepping around him and disappearing into the locker room.

Kurt doesn't know why this makes him mad but it does. He's a god damned human being and he deserves an apology or at least help up when someone knocks him to the ground. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he has some disease that enables people from reaching a hand down and helping him off the floor.

He growls under his breath and jumps to his feet. He follows the sound of locker rummaging and turns the corner towards Dave's locker. He stomps up to Dave and reaches out and slams Dave's locker door shut on him, very nearly slamming his fingers in the door. He pulls his hand back and crosses him arms across his chest.

Dave jumps and whirls towards him. "What the fuck was that for? You almost slammed my hand in the locker!" he shouts.

Kurt doesn't even flinch. He's too pissed off to care that a guy two maybe three times his bulk is yelling at him. "I don't give a damn. You are an asshole." He states matter of fact.

This causes Dave to pause and his jaw goes slack. "Uh…what?" he stutters.

Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes. "I called you an asshole, which is what you are." He spits.

Dave's starting to get mad again. Who the hell does Kurt think he is? He's done nothing to the little prick and yet he's standing here and yelling in his face. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fucking do anything to you."

Kurt's jaw drops in shock. "Am I really not important enough of a person that when you knock me to the ground that you can't even apologize or help me up?"

Dave's eyes widen. "What? No, god Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize. I just have so much on my mind that I can't think straight and I just walked right over you didn't I?" he mutters the last part and puts his head in his hands.

Kurt bites his bottom lip and looks away uneasily. He had it in his head to come back here and yell at Dave for being as ass but the look on Dave's face makes him stop. He clears his throat awkwardly. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

Dave's head snaps up. "What? Really? I knock you to the floor with a door and don't even apologize and yet you're asking if I'm okay? God, I must really be an ass."

A ghost of a smile appears on Kurt's face. "I can't honestly call you an ass it's just been a very bad day. I know I'm probably not your first choice but it you want to talk I have a free period right now?" he hedges. He may not know Dave very well but he can tell the guys going through something right now and considering the fact that he wishes he had someone to talk to when he's going through things.

As awesome as his friends are most of the times they end of treating him either like a fragile child or a girl. Even though they don't mind that he's gay they seem to use it as an excuse to treat him that way. He gets tired of it sometimes.

Kurt moves around the bench and pushing it up against the row of lockers so that he can lean his back against them and sits down. He looks up at Dave who is arching an eyebrow and smiles, patting the seat beside him.

Dave cracks a smile and sits down beside Kurt. He leans back against the lockers and closes his eyes for a few moments. "I don't know how all of this is supposed to go. I don't really 'talk' to anyone about anything." He puts quotations around talk and Kurt suppresses a chuckle, not wanting to sound mocking.

Kurt sits back beside Dave and waits patiently for Dave to begin.

After several minutes Dave sighs and starts talking. "There are a few things that I've been thinking about a lot lately. The funny thing is that most of these things have something to do with my parents or telling my parents something or something's really."

"Start from the least important in your mind and build up. That's what I try to do. If you do that than by the time you get to the most important it will be a lot easier to talk about." Kurt tries to assure.

Dave takes a deep breath, closes his eyes briefly and opens them with determination as he begins talking. "My dad wants me to become a doctor like him but my real passion is to become a cop and then work my way up to being a court judge. I want to help people like he does but I want to do it in a different way."

Kurt nods his head. "Won't your dad just be happy that you're going to be doing something honorable?" he asks.

Dave shakes his head sadly. "No, my grandfather is a doctor and my grandfather's father was a doctor as well. They want me to carry on the tradition but I just can't." he finishes desperately.

Kurt hesitantly places a calming hand on Dave's back and rubs small circles. "Um…Is there a deeper reason why you can't and don't want to be a doctor? Other than your obvious passion to be a cop of course."

"I…uh…I don't like the sight of blood or the thought of being responsible for taking someone's life or losing someone's life. I wouldn't be able to handle it, even with all the lives I could save just the thought of losing someone and it being my fault or my skills that did it would tear me up."

"Have you told your dad this?" Kurt asks.

Dave shakes his head. "No, every time I try he interrupts me or talks over me. I get the feeling that he knows what I want to tell him but doesn't want to hear it so he's tries to keep the conversation from happening. I don't know how to make him sit down and listen and not hate me or be disappointed in me in the end."

"Maybe you should try and catch him by surprise. Make it seem like you want to do or talk about something different and then just drop the bomb. Tell him you love him and respect him and his career choice but it's not the right choice for you and you're going to do what you want and love. He may be upset at first but he's your father and he should understand in the end."

Dave smiles at Kurt and for a few seconds gets lost in his blue gray eyes. "Thanks Kurt." he breathes out.

Kurt blushes and looks down shrugging. "It's no big deal. I felt something similar to what you are when I had to come out to my dad. My dad was so proud when I was on the football and helped win the game that I was afraid to shatter his vision of me with my coming out. He told me he already knew and has for years now. Said he loved me anyway and that I wouldn't be me if I was trying to be someone else."

"So…what else is on your mind?" Kurt breaks the silence by asking.

Dave sighs again and Kurt smiles faintly. "Just a lot of things on my mind I guess. Trying to figure out what police academy I want to attend and where I want to be based once I pass. I'm also trying to figure out if I want to take college classes while I do the academy and if I want to attend actual classes or do it online after I get down with the academy classes."

Kurt bumps his shoulder against Dave's and chuckles. Dave furrows his brow. "What?" he asks.

"You should listen to yourself talk; you sound so passionate about all of this. This is how you need to sound when you tell your dad. Don't leave any room for arguments, let him know that you already have your mind set and he can either stick with you or stand on the sidelines but you are going to do this." Kurt announces.

Dave stares wide eyed at Kurt. No one has ever seemed to care when Dave talks about the academy and his future yet here Kurt sits giving him advice and talking to him just as passionately as he is.

Dave doesn't think when he leans forward and captors Kurt's lips in a sweet and gently caressing kiss.

Kurt gasps and instinctively reaches up and grabs two fistfuls of Dave's hair and pulls him closer. Dave swipes his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt willingly opens his mouth and lets him in. Kissing Dave is nothing like kissing Puck and Kurt can't help but think that in a way it's so much better.

Because of their agreement, when Puck kisses him he doesn't really feel anything but lust and horniness. With Dave's kissing him he's hard in seconds and his entire body is tingling and vibrating with awareness. Without being too obvious he tries to move closer to Dave's body, tries to feel more than just Dave's lips on his and his hands on his neck and back. He wants to feel more.

Just as Dave's arms circle around him and go to pull him into his lap the bell sounds so loudly throughout the school and Dave and Kurt are startled apart.

Dave gasps and wretches himself away from Kurt, falling off the bench in the process. He stares up at Kurt in shock. He cannot believe he just did that, he has no idea what came over him. He's known for a while that he's gay but he's been too scared to even admit it out loud and now he's gone and kissed another boy. And not just any boy but the boy who made Dave realize he's gay. The boy he secretly loves.

Dave scrambles to stand up. "God Kurt, I am so sorry…I…I…" without another word Dave turns and flees the locker room, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think my chapters are longer when I don't post as fast. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Don't really know what to say so just…Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Puck throws open Kurt's bedroom door and pounds down the steps and into Kurt's room. "Kurt! Kurt, what's wrong? What's the emergency?" he shouts.

Kurt rolls his eyes from his bed but he does feel bad about making his text sound like someone was dying. He was just so overwhelmed when he sent the text that he probably could have worded it differently. "It's not a bad emergency I just needed to talk to my best friend. Get your advice on something. And to tell you something…" he trails off.

He's going to tell Puck about Dave's kiss but he also needs to tell him that their friends with benefits agreement is now over that Dave kissed him. He learned a lot about Dave in just the short amount of time talking to him and he wants to get to know more. He knows he won't be able to truthfully do that if he and Puck continue to sleep together.

Puck breathes out in relief and flops down on Kurt's bed. "Well then what's up? What do you need to tell me?" he asks.

Kurt takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Well the first thing is that Dave Karofsky kissed me today." He says biting his bottom lip and waiting for Puck's reactions.

Puck sits straight up and stares at Kurt open mouthed. "What? Dave Karofsky? The Dave Karofsky that is on both the football and the hockey teams? That Dave Karofsky?" he splutters.

Kurt rolls his eyes at Puck dramatics but still cracks a small smile and nods his head yes. "Yeah, we were actually sitting in the locker room having a real conversation and he leaned forward and kissed me." he blushes again.

Puck narrows his eyes at that blush. "Did he force it on you or did you want?" he has to ask.

"I wanted it. I even kissed back. He must have gotten freaked because he pulled back pretty quick, nearly fell off of the bench in shock. He apologized and then ran out. He was disgusted by what he did or anything just truly shocked. Almost like he didn't think he'd have the nerve to do it so when he actually did it shocked him. Does that make any sense?" Kurt asks.

Puck chuckles as he watches his best friend have a freak out. "Chill Kurt, it makes perfect sense. If he's in the closet then kissing another dude to publicly, even if no one but you two was around, is bound to freak him out. Or maybe he freaked out because he didn't think you wanted the kiss and left in a hurry so he didn't embarrass himself."

Kurt bites his bottom lip in doubt at that last one but he nods anyway. "Do you think I should talk to him or wait for him to come to me?"

Puck shrugs. "I don't know. If you do approach him make sure you wait until you both are alone again that way he doesn't feel pressured to talk to you in public. You know how most of the jocks in this school are. I know it sucks but you don't want him to have to go through that. If he approaches you make sure you let him know that you wanted the kiss too and that he didn't force himself on you like he might think."

Kurt finally sighs and breathes out in relief. "Thanks Puck, I needed to hear that. I've been silently freaking out ever since he ran out on me."

Puck smiles back. "It's cool. What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" he asks.

"Oh. I wanted to tell you that I want to get to know Dave better if he wants to get to know me and if we do that than me and you can't still be sleeping together. I am officially ending our friends with benefits deal. Is that okay with you?"

Puck smiles and nods. "It's cool. It was a part of the deal anyway. Whenever one of us found someone we liked enough to pursue then the deal was off and we go back to being friends. I'm cool with that." He says honestly.

Kurt's grin widens. "Good. Want to hang out and play video games?" he asks.

Puck nods and they shove each other on their way over to the couch in Kurt's room.

**~! #$%^&!~**

The next morning Kurt walks into the school practically sweating with nerves. He wants to talk to David and explain to him that he didn't mind the kiss and in fact he liked it. He just doesn't know how to approach the subject or even get the other boys attention without his friends seeing them and asking Dave questions.

As Kurt makes his way to his locker he notices Dave digging through his own lockers and there is no one around him. He continues to walk down the hallway like nothing is going on but as he passes Dave he whispers only loud enough for Dave to hear "Follow me. We need to talk. Nothing bad I promise." He keeps it short and simple so that no one will notice his moth moving too much as he passes Dave.

He hears the sound of Dave's locker door shut and smiles to himself because he knows Dave is following behind him probably at a safe distance. He leads them to the empty music hall of the school. The nerds and geeks hall where none of the jocks even think of walking down.

He makes sure Dave is still behind him as he ducks into the empty choir room. Dave quickly shuffles in after him and shuts the door behind him.

"Listen Kurt, about yesterday. I am so freaking sor…" Dave is effectively cut off by Kurt's lips suddenly on his own.

Dave immediately wraps his arms around Kurt's body and pulls him close. He can't help the small whimpering noise he makes because he can't believe that Kurt is here kissing him willingly.

Kurt gently probes Dave's bottom lip with his tongue silently asking for entrance to Dave's mouth. Dave grants it with a moan and they begin a tongue battle. Kurt answers Dave's moan with one of his own when Dave takes ahold of his tongue and sucks it into his mouth.

When breathing becomes a problem they pull back for air, letting their foreheads rest against each other's. Dave can't help the smile that lights his face at the knowledge that Kurt Hummel willingly kissed him. The boy he's been secretly watching since the first day Freshman year. The boy he realized he was in love with half way through Sophomore year. The boy he realized he wanted to share his future with that day in Junior year when he heard Kurt talking about New York with Rachel Berry. The boy he realized he was willingly to follow when he got his acceptance letter to NYU last week.

Kurt sees the smile on Dave's face and leans forward to kiss that smile before pulling back completely and straightening up. He clears his throat awkwardly and blushes. "Sorry, didn't mean to attack you. I was just trying to show you that I wasn't mad because you kissed me. I liked it." He admits.

Dave blushes too and rubs the back of his neck shyly while he stares down at the floor. "I just didn't know how to tell you I'm gay. It's the biggest reason why I want to be able to talk to my dad. We graduate in two months and then I'm off to college and I don't want to leave without my dad knowing the real me. You're actually the first person with whom I've said 'I'm gay' out loud too. I couldn't even admit it to myself until last night after I thought about the kiss."

Kurt nods. "I understand. Even though I've known for years that I'm gay it took me until Sophomore year to admit it to my dad because I thought he wouldn't want me anymore. I was so terrified of what he would say to me that I was completely shocked when he told me he already knew I was gay. Said he's known since I was four. I couldn't believe it. He told me he loved me anyway and would no matter who I loved or dated."

Dave sighs and plops down in the nearest seat. "I don't know if my dad will be the same way or if he will completely disown me. My dad is the most levelheaded person I know, he doesn't believe in being dramatic or different. He just goes with the flow. Being gay would be something different for him. I just don't know how he will handle it."

"So…you are definitely going to tell him?" Kurt asks just to make sure he doesn't say the wrong thing.

Dave nods. "Yeah, I am. I'm definitely going to tell him I just don't know how. I don't want to say the wrong thing and have him flip out. Is there any right way to come out to your parents?" he asks pleadingly.

Kurt sighs sadly and shakes his head. "To be honest, I just blurted it out. Didn't even try to make up an excuse or beat around the bush. I just told him and hoped for the best."

Dave takes a shaky deep breath and blows it out. "I think I can do that. If I try and make up excuses or ease him into it I think I might end up chickening out and not telling him. If I don't tell him when I want to I might not even tell him before I leave and I need to. I need to be able to be more open with my own family before I can be more open with other people, especially people I may like or date."

Kurt nods with a smile. He's glad Dave is completely sure of what he wants to do because a lot of teenagers stay in the closet until after college because they are afraid their parents won't support them and will disown them, forcing them to either pay for their own college education or drop out. "Can I ask you a question?" he asks nervously.

Dave nods. "Course. You've been helping me so much so of course you can ask me anything."

"I was just wondering why you don't mention telling your mom any of this. I know you live with both of them so why are you not scared of what your mom will think?" he's trying not to pry but he's just curious. Dave only ever mentions his dad and what his dad will think of him. Never once has he asked advice on how to tell his mom or what she will think.

Dave actually smiles. "My mom already knows about the school stuff. She was the first person I told. She caught me looking at colleges that didn't have the major that my dad wants me to take and that's when she knew I didn't want to be like my dad or grandfather's. She told me I could do whatever I wanted to do with my life but she didn't really give me advice on how to tell my dad I'm going down my own path. The only thing my mother doesn't know is that I'm gay but I know she will support me because she has a cousin who is gay. They aren't very close but that's not because she's gay. They talk on the phone sometimes and email all the time so I know she doesn't hate gays." He explains.

Kurt nods. "That good to hear. When you do come out to them and if by chance your dad doesn't like it them you know you have your mother's support and she can talk to your dad and get him used to the idea if he happens to not like it. Just think of that when you tell them, it will help make it easier."

Dave nods, takes one more deep breath and smiles. He stands up and Kurt is proud to say he looks more ready than he did yesterday. "Thank you Kurt. For everything. I think I can honestly say that you are becoming a very good friend. I hope we continue to become friends."

Kurt feels a deep stab of disappointment when Dave says the word 'friends' but he tries not to let it show on his face or in his voice. "Of course Dave. You never bullied me like the rest of them so I don't hate you, quite the opposite," he tries to hint, "I would very much like to be…friends."

Dave smiles oblivious to the deeper meaning of Kurt's words and swoops him into a hug before kissing his cheek and rushes out of the choir room before the late bell rings.

Kurt lets out the breath he was holding and slumps down onto the piano seat. He gulps and tries to keep the tears from falling down his face. He finally meets a guy who he seems to really like and wants to get to know more and he hears the dreaded word, 'friends', just his luck. "Nobody wants the gay kid, even the other gay kids." he says to the empty room.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Puck cringes when he hears Dave say the word friends because he can tell how much his best friend likes the guy already. Kurt isn't one to fall for someone instantly but he knows that exactly what Kurt did with Dave. Just talking to Dave in that short amount of time yesterday and then the kiss and Puck can tell Kurt is on his way to falling hard for Dave.

He watches a Kurt practically crumbles in on himself as he flops down onto the piano bench. He can tell Kurt is trying hard not to cry right now and feels his heart go out to his friend.

Puck turns his head and watches as Dave disappears down the hallway and makes a vow. He is going to help Kurt get the guy he likes and he is going to help Dave see that Kurt likes him. He knows that Dave likes Kurt too and is baffled at why Dave didn't take the chance he had and just ask Kurt out or something.

He nods his head and sets his jaw. He's going to do this for his best friend and maybe even a new friend. He and Dave have football together. He can easily get close to Dave then. Everyone in the school knows that he and Kurt are best friends now which means Dave will know too and that will help his chances in getting Dave to trust him and maybe even open up to him.

He's going to do this to get two people together that are too naïve and blind to see what's right in front of them. He promises.

Puck walks away with the beginnings of a plan in his head and a smirk on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I've been typing like crazy these past few days. I have so many chapters written and ready to be posted but I still can't seem to stop and take a break. I'm going to pace out the postings though because I want to be able to sort through my reviews and stuff for each different chapter. This chapter is focused more on Dave and Puck and Blaine is introduced as well. Next chapter will be focused mostly solely on Dave because I have plans for his coming out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Puck glances over at Dave out of the corner of his eye. Dave is just about done changing so Puck continues to pretend to look for something in his locker. He wants to leave the locker room at the same time as Dave that way he can strike up a conversation with him.

He hasn't really thought about what he's going to say yet but he knows he needs to find some things out about Dave first before he can help to get him and Kurt together. He can tell Dave likes Kurt that way because he's caught the boy staring at Kurt's ass and hips more than enough times in the last hour alone considering they all share the same History class.

When Dave grabs his bag, shuts his locker and turns to leave the locker room Puck quickly jumps into action. "Hey Dave, wait up man!" he calls to the taller boy.

Dave quirks his head in confusion but stops long enough for Puck to catch up to him. "What's up?" he asks once Puck is walking beside him as they exit the locker rooms.

Puck bites his lip because he doesn't know how to start what he wants to say. He's been thinking about it ever since he saw Kurt and Dave in the choir room but actually being with Dave has made him draw a blank. He ends up shrugging and giving him a half smile. "Just wanted to see what you're doing after school today." He ends up saying.

Dave looks at him with an eyebrow raised and shrugs as well. "Nothing I guess. Was going to head home and change before going to the gym."

Puck nods. "You feel up to some company, a spotting buddy?" he asks.

"Sure. I work out at Goldman's if you want to meet there in half an hour."

Puck nods. "Cool. I'll probably be there before you; I only live right down the street from there. See ya in a few." He says before making his way to his truck. He sighs in relief because working out is something he can do well. Maybe conversation will come on its own. He hopes anyway.

He heads up to his room once he gets home and grabs his gym bag that's sitting in front of his closet. He shouts a quick goodbye to his mother before leaving and practically sprints down to the gym.

There's not very many people there when he gets there so he changes quickly in the locker rooms and then picks a weight bench towards the back of the gym. He doesn't want to risk anyone hearing his conversation if they end up talking about anything secret.

He's there for about ten minutes when he sees a boy with black slicked backed hair enter the gym. The boys already dressed for working out so he just tosses his bag against the far wall and heads over to one of the punching bags.

Puck doesn't know what draws him to this boy but he can't look away when the boy begins his workout. The way the boy punches and kicks the bag screams professional for some reason. The boy is wearing black jogging shorts and a white wife beater. He watches as the boy begins to sweat and the back of his beater near his lower back.

Puck feels a stirring in his shorts and curses himself before quickly looking away. He's not looking away long though because as soon as he hears the punching stop his head snaps up so he can watch the boy walk to a different machine.

This time the boy picks a treadmill and immediately turns it up to high. Once again Puck is drawn to the way to boy's body moves while he works out. Puck can see the flexing of the boys legs as he picks up speed and just like the first time Puck feels a stirring in his shorts.

"Who is that boy?" he mutters.

"His name is Blaine." A voice interrupts his inner thoughts.

Puck jumps about three feet in the air and lands on the ground with a thud. He groans when a pain shoots through his ass and back and glares up at Dave when he starts laughing at him. "You scared the shit out of me man." He grumbles.

Dave gives him a cheeky grin. "Well I wouldn't have had to scare you if you weren't so busy staring at Blaine while he's working out. Since when are you into dudes anyway?" he asks but not in a mean way.

Puck blushes and peaks to see if Blaine heard them. He looks back up to find Dave smirking at him. "I've been into dudes just as long as I've been into girls. It's just that in Lima you can't really express that kind of stuff out loud. Plus there are a lot more girl's then gay guys. Since when have you been into Kurt?" he throws back with a smirk of his own.

It's Dave's turn to blush and look down. "Am I that obvious?" he whispers, a little bit a fear in his voice.

Puck stands up and brushes his ass off. "Nah man but Kurt's been my best friend for a while now and he tells me everything. Especially when another guy kisses him. Plus, I kind of spied on you two while you were talking yesterday in the choir room." He confesses.

Dave sighs and sinks down onto the weight bench. "I don't know man. I first started noticing him our freshman year but I didn't know what it was. When I figured it out I was pretty freaked out and didn't know what to do about it. I thought maybe if I tried to date girls then my feelings for Kurt would go away and I wouldn't have to worry about being different. That didn't work obviously, I just felt like I was using them and not really getting to know them. When I realizes that I wasn't going to be able to change who I am or who I like I started coming here so I could work out my issues without anyone figuring me out. I don't know how many times I've lost myself on the treadmill because I have so much stuff on my mind. I met Blaine sometime last year. He lives out at that prep school in Westerville but they don't have any gyms out that way so he travels here a couple of times out of the week to work out."

Puck swallows the lump in his throat. "Is he gay?" he asks quietly.

Dave chuckles but nods too. "Yeah, he was actually able to tell about me almost right away. I nearly knocked him in the face when he said it too because I thought that I was being obvious. He laughed at me and told me to relax that he just as an awesome gaydar and if I'm not out then he won't mention again. We started hanging out and working out together. We tried to go on a date a few times but I just couldn't get into it because I would always think of Kurt and wonder what the date would be like if he was there instead of Blaine. I felt bad about my thoughts so I was just honest with Blaine and told him I just want to be friends. He was cool with it, said he's not looking for a relationship anyway just really wanted another gay guy to hang out with that's not creepy." He cuts off with a chuckle.

"What do you mean creepy?" Puck asks.

Dave shrugs. "I'm not really sure. He said there was a boy at his school that keeps flirting with him and being lewd and vulgar. He keeps trying to tell the kid that he's not interested but the kid told him that he usually gets what he wants and it's only a matter of time before Blaine gives in. Blaine tries to avoid the campus as much as possible so he's here pretty much every night now. Do you want me to call him over here?" he asks slyly.

Puck looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head. Dave chuckles and shrugs. "Suit yourself. He's a cool dude, you'd like him." Is all he says.

"So what's going on with you and Kurt?" Puck changes the subject.

Dave looks down at his hands and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I kissed him and ran, he confronted me and then kissed me and then we sort of just went our separate ways. I guess we're going to be friends though…" he trails off awkwardly.

Puck winces. "Dude I was there for that conversation, you didn't see how Kurt's face fell when you said you wanted to be just friends. Kurt likes you, a lot. Listen, don't take this the wrong way but he and I were friends with benefits for a while there. we promised each other that when we found someone we like we were going to stop being friends with benefits so the other could persue who they really liked."

Dave kind of looks at him dumbfounded. "And that has to do with me how?" he asks.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Because the second you kissed him he ran home to call off our friends with benefits deal." He tries to hint.

Dave's brow furrows before his eyes widen and his stares at Puck. "Does that mean…"

"That he likes you as more than a friend? Yes. Trust me when I say that Kurt really really likes you and doesn't just want to be friends."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Dave says in exasperation.

"Uh…because you were the one to kiss him first. He wants you to make the first move, if he makes the first move he'll feel like he's pressuring you into dating him just because he's gay. He doesn't know about Blaine or anything so he won't know that your feelings are real." Puck explains.

Dave scrubs a hand down his face. "How do I ask him out?"

"Before I tell you that I need to know if you have any plans on coming out. I know Kurt likes you a lot but you and I both know that he's not the type of person to hide who he is or who he likes. I know he'll give you a chance even though you're still in the closet but it won't be for long, he'll want to show you off and be with you even at school." Puck states.

Dave takes a deep breath and nods slowly. "I do plan on coming out. I just need to figure out how to tell my parents first and then after that I don't give a fuck who knows about it." He answers honestly.

Puck nods, satisfied with Dave's answer. "Good. If you want to ask Kurt out, just do it. Don't beat around the bush or make up some excuse on why you think you should go out. Just ask him out right, that's the best way."

"Okay. I think I'm going to talk to my parents tonight. That way I can ask Kurt out tomorrow and then not worry about anyone seeing us in town." He looks up from his hands to see Puck watching Blaine again. He watches the way Puck seems to take in every detail of Blaine's body before focusing on his face and just staring. Dave smiles because he has a feeling that he's not the only one who likes someone a lot.

"Hey Blaine!" he suddenly shouts.

Puck's whole body jerks and he turns to stare at Dave wide eyed. Dave just smiles slyly at him and moves to smile friendly at Blaine as the smaller boy makes his way over. "Hey Dave what's up? Who's your friend?" he asks smiling at Puck.

Puck can feel his face heating up and quickly looks down. He's never been shy around anyone before. He's always been the sex shark. The guy who knows what he wants and goes after it. The guy who isn't afraid to beg and shamelessly flirt his way to what he wants. But Blaine…Blaine feels different.

"This is Puck. He's a friend from school and the third person to know I'm gay. He's actually helped me to decide to tell my parents tonight." He states proudly.

Blaine grins widely and Puck is struck with how beautiful the boy looks while smiling. "That's awesome Dave. I'm glad to hear it. Nice to meet you Puck." He says turning that smile on Puck.

Puck swallows thickly and nods. "You too." He mutters before looking back down.

Blaine gives Dave a confused look but Dave just shrugs and barely hides his smirk. _This is going to be fun._ He thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! Damn…took me forever to get this thing out. I wasn't sure how I was going to take it until it kind of wrote itself. I do have plans though that reflect on the decisions in this chapter for those of you who get upset at me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Dave slowly pulls his truck into the driveway and shuts it off. He lets his hands fall to his sides and sinks back into his seats. He's nervous and some sweat is breaking out on his forehead. He knows this is the right choice because he can't live his life in the closet and he knows that if he were to ever have a real chance with Kurt he needs to be out and proud.

It's still a scary feeling but he knows it's the right one. There's no backing out, no matter how much he thinks he's going to throw up. He takes a few deep slow breathes, grabs his keys and bag and exits the truck.

He stops about half way to his front door because he's beginning to panic. What if his parents reject him? What if they throw him out? What if they send him away to one of those fix-it camps? What if they…?

Dave shakes his head of those thoughts because he knows his parents are loving people who would never toss him out on the street. Even if they weren't a hundred percent okay with him being gay they would never turn away from him. His parents are strong and that's one of the reasons why he's decided to tell them…that and being able to be with Kurt in public once he gets the courage to ask the other boy out.

He takes another deep breath and makes it to the front door. He can hear the TV in the living room playing American Pickers so he knows both of his parents are sitting down and watching TV. That show is one of their favorites. His father is a picker himself and his mother loves to restore things to their original state.

He reaches out and grips the door knob. He thinks about turning around for a brief second before shaking his head firmly, turning the knob and pushing the door open before he can change his mind.

He steps inside his warm home and breathes in the scents of his mother cooking dinner and dessert cooling on the counter. His mother loves to cook and just about every night the Karofsky family has a four course meal for dinner. His mother refuses to make anything less.

He drops his duffel by the door and toes off his shoes. He'll come back for his bag once he talks to his parents. He shuffles his way into the living room and stands in the doorway just watching his parents. They're seated on the couch watching TV, his father has his arm around his mother's shoulder and his mother's head is resting on his father's shoulder. Even though he can't see over their shoulder he knows they're holding hands because they always do when they watch TV together.

His father bends down and places a sweet kiss to his mother's cheek. She turns to him and smiles and lets him kiss her on the lips. After all these years his parents are still in love. They hardly ever fight and when they do they're usually okay by the end of the night or the next morning. His parents hate being mad at each other and they do their best to talk things out as much as they can.

He clears his throat awkwardly and then blushes when both of his parents turn to look at him. His mother smiles immediately and his father smirks. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly at them.

"Hello David how was your workout?" his mother asks.

Dave smiles. "It was good. Noah Puckerman joined me and Blaine. He said he's going to join us more often. I think he's going to be a good friend."

The smile never leaves his mother's face as she nods. "That's good honey; I always thought you needed more friends. Azimio is great but I've always said you needed more friends. Why don't you come sit down." she says.

Dave shuffles into the living room and nearly collapses onto the Lay Z Boy chair diagonal from the couch. He takes a few seconds to collect his thoughts before taking a deep breath and sitting forward. "Mom, dad you remember when you both told me that I could come to you about anything? No matter how bad it may seem?" he asks hesitantly.

His mother instantly looks terrified and his father looks proud in a weird way. "Of course son. You can tell us anything. You don't have to be afraid of telling us about your life." His father speaks up when his mother doesn't.

Dave nearly chokes on his own breath but swallows quickly and nods. He folds his hands in his laps and wrings them together. "I haven't been very honest with either of you lately. I know I've been acting different and not myself and I do have a reason. I've been afraid to tell you what it is because I don't want to lose you. I'm still afraid but I can't hide it anymore. I'm tired of feeling this way."

Dave's father has a small smile on his face that he's failing to hide and his mother looks nervous. Dave's father nods as his smile gets a little bigger. "Go on Dave, say it." He says as if he already knows what Dave wants to confess.

Dave gulps and looks straight at his parents. "I'm gay."

Complete silence greets him. His mother's eyes have widened but other than that she says nothing. He chances a glance at his father and finds the older man smiling at him. He gulps but the pressure in his throat eases up. "Dad? Are you okay with this?" he asks.

His father lets go of his mother and stands up. He walks over to where Dave is sitting and stands in front of him. "Stand up son." He says calmly.

The lump in his throat is back as Dave swallows nervously and stands up in front of his father. He's not sure what he's expecting but for his father to pull him into a bone crushing hug was definitely not it. He attentively reaches his arms around him and hugs his father back.

"I am so proud of you son. To be honest, I've known for a while I was just waiting for you to come to me." his father whispers in his ear.

His mother suddenly makes a pained noise so both men break apart and look at her. She has a hand clamped over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. "Mom? Are you okay?" Dave asks uncertainly.

His mother shakes her head rapidly. She stands on shaky legs. "Paul? Are you really going to support this?" she demands weakly.

Dave's stomach drops into the bottom of his stomach and he looks down at his feet, afraid of what his father is going to say. He's afraid of who his father would choose if his mother made him make that kind of decision.

Paul's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and his mouth drops open some. "Of course I am. I've known for a long while now I was just waiting for Dave to be able to admit it. He's still my son no matter who he loves in life. I won't turn him away because of that." He states adamantly.

Dave's head snaps up in surprise. He knows his dad loves him but his dad also loves his mother and he really thought he would agree with her just to make her happy. His dad is always trying to make her happy.

His mother's eyes widen and Dave can tell she's not happy with that answer. "Well I won't. I was raised differently. I cannot support this. You're going to have to choose Paul. Me or David." She states.

Dave feels tears spring to his eyes. He can't believe his mother is doing this. Even if she doesn't support him making his father chose between them is wrong and Dave can't handle the answer. He slowly backs away from his parents and turns to go up the stairs. "It's okay dad. You don't have to choose. I can pack some clothes and stay at a friends until I can figure something out." He doesn't want to be the reason something happens in his parents' marriage.

His father's hand shot out and gripped his upper arm, stopping him from moving towards the stairs. "No David. You're not going anywhere. If your mother does not support you then she doesn't support me. You're not the one who has to leave. She is." he states.

His mother's eyes widen just as widely as his. Honestly, nether person expected Paul to choose David. "Paul? You're really going to throw away our marriage over this?" she asks in disbelief.

"I'm not the one throwing it away, you are. David is our son and we are supposed to love him no matter what. Being gay is how Dave was born, he didn't just wake up one morning and choose it. I refuse to demand for my son to change or to leave because he's finally standing up and being himself. I am proud of him and I can't wait to meet any and all of his future boyfriends to continue showing my support. If you don't want to be a part of that then you are free to leave. But don't even think about taking Jason or Jenna or anything else but what you own."

Dave has tears leaking down his face when his father turns to give him a smile. He wraps an arm around Dave and pulls him close into a hug. When he pulls pack he gives Dave another smile. "I want you to go hang out with a friend for a little while. I don't want you to hear the things that may be said while your mother packs and makes phone calls. Take your cell with you and I will call you when it's okay to come home. Don't worry about Jason or Jenna, they both have sleepovers tonight for a school function."

Dave wipes his eyes and nods. With one last look at his mother he heads back to the door, slips on his shoes and shuts the door behind him as he practically runs for his truck. By the time he climbs into the driver's side tears are leaking down his cheeks again and he can't stop them from coming. He can't believe this has happened.

He finally gets the courage to come out to his parents and his mother basically disowns him right to his face and then makes his father choose between them. He knows not every parent in the world would want a gay son but he truly thought that out of his mother and father he honestly would have thought his father would have been the one to have a problem with it.

He feels bad now for thinking it but his father has always been a tough manly man and he thought his father wouldn't want a gay son. But seeing his father stick up for him in front of his mother and even going as far as to make her leave if she didn't like it makes Dave's heart swell and the urge to run back into the house and hug his father tightly is strong.

To keep himself from doing just that he starts his truck and pulls out of the driveway. At first he has no idea where he's even going to go because Z doesn't know he's gay yet, he planned on telling Z tomorrow if things went well with his parents. He's still going to tell him tomorrow but he doesn't have the strength to tell him tonight or even lie about why he would show up randomly.

Suddenly Kurt's face pops into his head and he knows where he can go. Kurt is one of the only people who would understand how he feels and he doesn't know where Puck lives so Kurt it is.

Twenty minutes later he pulls up to the curb in front of the Hummel household and shuts his truck off. He actually spots Puck's truck in the driveway and he's glad because now he can talk to both boys at the same time. Spending some time with Puck today has made him see a different side to the boy and he likes what he sees. Even though all that shit with Quinn went down he knows Puck is a good friend and he's glad he can now add Puck to his own list of friends.

He takes a deep breath, much like earlier when he first got home, but this time he doesn't let himself think about it he just opens his door and hops out of the truck. He walks as fast as he can up to the front door and knocks.

He waits a moment or two before he hears footsteps coming towards him and the door is swung open.

Kurt's eyes widen in surprise when he finds Dave standing on his front porch. "Dave? What are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome of course this is just a surprise." He rambles.

Dave smiles slightly. "I have good news and bad news." He blurts.

Kurt arches an eyebrow as Puck comes up behind Kurt to see who is at the door. "Hey Dave, what's up?" he calls.

"Well I came out to both of my parents tonight. My dad took is awesomely and told me his still loved me but unfortunately my mother freaked out and demanded my dad choose between me or her."

Both Puck and Kurt's eyes widen and they immediately move aside to usher Dave inside and down to Kurt's room. Once they are all inside and Kurt locks the door Puck and Kurt flop onto the bed and force Dave to sit with them.

"Tell us everything." they demand at the same time before they look at each other and crack up. Dave laughs with them and for the first time all night he fully relaxes and collapses back onto the bed. "Where do I even start?" he asks sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another sort of Dave centric chapter but I promise the smut will be coming soon. Dave is going to be asking Kurt out on a date and then well…you can let your imagination run until the chapter comes out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Kurt smiles gently over at Dave. "Why don't you start from the beginning and if Puck and I have any questions we'll just interrupt you." He teases.

"Hell yeah we will." Puck adds in.

Dave laughs and nods his head. "Sounds good."

It takes about an hour for Dave to tell his story because Puck and Kurt interrupt him every few minutes or so. Their facial expressions go from excitement to dread to shock and then to understanding.

Dave is emotional exhausted by the time he's through speaking. He didn't think retelling the story would be so draining. Now that he thinks about everything he can feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and he tries to blink them away.

He can't believe his dad actually picked him over his mother. He never would have thought that would happen. Especially after his small stint in bullying. He knows his father was disappointed in him when that happen so he thought for sure he would pick his mother.

He must not have been hiding his emotions very well because suddenly Kurt's hand comes up and rests on his cheek. He swipes away his tears and smiles gently at him.

Dave swallows thickly and smiles back at Kurt. Puck clears his throat pointedly. "I'm just going to go upstairs and get some snacks and stuff for us. We can sit down and watch a movie until Dave's dad calls. I'll be gone for ten minutes." He emphasizes the ten minutes part and Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles gratefully at the privacy.

Puck walks up the stairs with a smirk on his face and his eyes rolled towards the ceiling. He could tell as soon as he saw the tears in Dave's eyes that Kurt would want to be alone with him for a few moments. It's the least Puck could do for them after the story Dave just told.

Kurt waits until he hears his bedroom door shut before slowly moving towards Dave and pulling him into a hug. "I am so sorry about your mom Dave. I know what it's like losing your mother but I could never imagine mine just walking away if she were still alive." He whispers.

Dave blinks and lets his tears fall. Kurt always seems to bring out his softer and more open side. He doesn't know what it is about Kurt that just makes him not want to hold anything back but he's happy to finally feel this way. "Thank you. I don't know what's going to happen with my parents but I am so glad my dad didn't walk away too. I don't think I would be able to handle losing both of them at the same time." He whispers back.

He likes the feeling of holding Kurt in his arms probably a little too much. He remembers Puck telling him that Kurt likes him too and now that he's out in the open maybe he can finally ask Kurt out on a proper date. One in front of people and at a real restaurant.

He pulls back and looks into Kurt's eyes. He's trying to tell what Kurt is thinking without having to ask him but he's having no luck so far. Puck told him Kurt does like him but he's just too afraid to take the chance.

He opens his mouth to just blurt it out and ask Kurt out on a date when the bedroom door is swung open a little harder than necessary and then swung shut just as loud. And just to make his point known Puck stomps his way down the stairs as he makes his way back to the room. Kurt rolls his eyes at Dave and smiles. Puck is not one to be subtle in the least.

"Okay, I have a stack of sandwiches, two bags of chips, an entire twelve pack of Mountain Dew, carrots sticks with ranch, bagels with cream cheese and two boxes of rice crispy treats." He talks loudly of course.

Kurt rolls his eyes again before turning to face him. "Puck, relax. No need to be loud about everything. Nothing was going on, we were just talking. Stop being obnoxious or I'll make you hang out with Finn." He states.

Dave furrows his brow. "I know me and Hudson don't hang out but what's wrong with him?" he asks.

Kurt smirks at Puck before turning back to Dave. Finn is always up Rachel's ass and does whatever she tells him too. It makes hanging out with him weird at best." He smiles.

Puck groans. "It is way worse than Kurt is making it sound. Finn becomes like some lost puppy dog who doesn't know how to think for himself. It's pretty damn bad. He'd probably walk in front of a moving car if Rachel told him too, that's how bad it is. I love Finn like a brother but lately hanging out with him just hasn't been the same."

Dave nods. "Ahh okay. Azimio was the same way a few years ago when he met this chick he really liked. He was always eager to please when she was around and like a lost puppy dog when she wasn't."

Puck carries the snacks over to the coffee table in front of the leather couch and 72 inch flat screen TV. Dave whistles because he honestly hadn't noticed it until now. "Damn Kurt. Sweet TV." He admires.

Kurt smiles proudly. "Thank you David. I picked it out myself. Something most people don't know about me is that I actually love watching sports and I usually host my own little football Sunday." He shrugs likes it's no big deal but the smile never leaves his face.

"Only Football?" Dave asks.

Kurt thinks about it before shaking his head. "No not always. I like Soccer and Tennis. I love the Williams sisters. They are pretty damn good. They're the reason I took up Tennis during the summer. I'm getting pretty good at it and am even thinking about finding a college that has a team for me to play with. I also like baseball but that's a tradition I have with my dad. We haven't missed a game in years." he babbles.

Dave raises an eyebrow. "That's awesome. I thought you were going to school in New York though?" he asks.

Kurt nods. "I am. NYU has an amazing fashion major but they also have a Tennis team. The team is one of the best in the US so I've been practicing extra so I can make the team next year. Speaking of college, have you figured out what Academy you want to attend next year?"

Dave blushes and looks down at his lap. "Uh…I was doing research the other night and I found an Academy in New York. They are always accepting applications at any time of the year so I might actually start this summer instead of the fall. The academy is real close to NYU so I can take classes on the hours that I'm not training."

Kurt's smile just about stretches across his entire face when he smiles at Dave. "That's great Dave! Have you told your dad about everything yet?"

Dave sighs and shakes his head. "Not yet, I think I'm going to talk to him when he calls me to come home tonight. If he's okay with me being gay then he might understand why I don't want to be a doctor. Hopefully." He adds sadly.

Kurt places his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Your dad reacted amazingly when you came out to him. He's your father and tonight proved that. Just give him a chance."

Dave nods shakily and the three of them settles onto the couch to lose themselves in a movie.

**~! #$%&!~**

Four hours later Dave cautiously opens his front door and steps inside. His father texted him about half an hour ago and told him he can come home when he's ready. Dave finished the movie with Kurt and Puck and then promised to text them after he talked to his dad again.

He enters the living room like he did the first time but instead of finding both of his parents on the couch he only sees his father with his head in his hands most likely staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I ruined everything." Dave whispers from the doorway.

Paul's head snaps up and he turns to stare at Dave. His gaze softens and he pats the spot next to him on the couch. Dave shuffles forward and sinks down. Paul places his hand on Dave's shoulder and pulls him into a side hug. "You didn't ruin anything son, your mother did. If she can't accept you then I don't want her in our life. You are my son, my child, and you will always come first. All of my kids will come first over anyone or anything else." He promises.

Dave sniffs and tries to hold his tears back. Today has just been a draining day and Dave wants nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep for a few days. He figures now is the best time to just blurt it out. "Is now a good time to tell you that I want to be a cop and then a judge instead of a doctor?" he asks hesitantly.

His dad stiffens for half a second before relaxing and blowing out a large breath. "I can't say that I like it but I can accept it. I won't be any less proud of you for doing what you want. Can I ask why you want to be a cop though?"

Dave relaxes because this is something he can talk about. Kurt said he was passionate that day in the locker room when he began talking about it all. Maybe he can portray that to his dad and make him see this is what Dave really wants.

"I want to help people like you do and grandpa did but I just don't like the thought of being responsible for deciding who lives and who dies. I couldn't live with myself if I had to pick and then ended up picking the wrong person. I don't know how you do it."

Paul sighs and runs a hand over his face. "I do what I can to keep people alive. You are right when you say that sometimes I have to choose. When those cases come up I have to follow my gut. Not matter what my heart says or the people around me are saying I follow my gut through to the end. I help people every day and yes, sometimes I lose them too. I can't control that. It hurts I'll admit that, it never gets easier when it happens but it does get better sometimes. I'm helping people Dave, that's all that matters to me. Why do you want to be a cop?" he asks, hoping Dave will get it when he answers the question for himself.

Dave smiles softly and stares ahead at seemingly nothing in particular. "I just want to help people too just in a different way then you. You save people's lives by operating on them and making them feel better. I want to help people in different ways. I want to keep people safe and protect them from harm. You want to operate on kids to give them a chance at life. I want to get them away from abusers and give them a different chance at life. It's the same thing just in a different form. The family already has a few doctors in it what's so wrong with adding a cop and even a judge to the mix when they all help people?"

Paul smiles widely at his son. "Absolutely nothing David. I am so proud of you and you don't need to prove anything to me. You do what you want to do with your life, as long as you let me be in it I'll be happy with whatever you choose." He confirms.

Dave breathes the biggest sigh of relief and practically plasters himself to his father's side. "I love you so much dad. I was so scared that I would lose you and yet you're still sitting here giving me encouragement to do what I want." He sniffs.

"Oh David, you're my son and I will never stop loving you. No matter whom you love or what you want to do with your life. Always remember that." Paul whispers.

"I will I promise." He whispers back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kind of a short filler chapter. Next chapter will be the date. Because I promised at the very beginning of this fic that this fic was going to be smutty galore the smut with officially start in the next chapter as well. When I was thinking this fic up I was immediately going to make Kurt and Dave get it on but I didn't want Kurt to seem like a slut so I thought making them go out on an actual date and actually having feelings for each other would be better. So…smut starting next chapter and I'm going to try and have a small amount of smut in pretty much every chapter and of course some chapters with have more smut than others. I also want to warn you that some of that smut will be between Blaine and Puck and it will be just as graphic as Dave and Kurt's smutty parts. Figured I'd give you a fair warning for those of you who don't really like Blaine and Puck together.**

Chapter 8

The very next day Dave feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and he can breathe for the first time in a long time. It still hurts that he lost his mother the way he did but he still has his father, his siblings and his friends and he knows he'll be okay.

He pulls into his designated spot in the school parking lot and hops out. He's a man on a mission today and nothing is going to stop him from doing what he told himself he was going to do today.

He stops by his locker first because as much as he wants to complete his mission he also can't be late for class so he grabs his books first before heading where he needs to be.

He spots Kurt standing at his locker smiling and talking to Puck while searches for something inside. Puck turns his head and catches him walking towards them; he sends Dave a wave and a nod before saying something to Kurt and turning to leave. Dave is grateful because if Kurt turns him down he doesn't want Puck to be around to witness it. That would just be embarrassing.

Kurt looks confused at first as to why Puck is leaving but then he turns his head and sees Dave walking towards him and a smile and a blush break out onto his face. Dave thinks this is a good thing. If Kurt is blushing from seeing him then there is definitely a good chance he's going to say yes to what Dave wants to ask him.

Dave stops in front of Kurt and kind of rocks in place. He's not sure how to ask Kurt or if he should do small talk first. "Hey Kurt." he settles with.

Kurt smiles. "Hey Dave. How did things go with your dad? You didn't call me last night after you went back home and I was a little worried." He says.

Dave smacks himself in the forehead and then hangs his head with a sigh. "I am so sorry Kurt. My dad and I ended up hanging out for the rest of the night just talking, getting everything off of our chests and bonding. We haven't really been talking too much lately and we both missed it. I really meant to call you but when I finally went to bed it was pretty late and I even fell asleep in my clothes." He rushes to explain.

Kurt shushes him and lays a hand on his arm. "Relax David. I'm glad to hear your dad took everything well and you two are spending time together. I know how important it is for your dad to accept you. When I was ready to come out I was terrified my dad would be disappointed in me and disown me or something. I pretty much stuttered all the way up the point that I blurted out I was gay. He nearly gave me a heart attack with how long it took him to say 'I know' like it was no big deal." He huffs with a roll of his eyes.

Dave chuckles. "You had to actually come out?" he teases.

Kurt arches an eyebrow and cocks his hip to the side. "Yes I did. He may have already known but I wanted to be able to actually say it out loud and be proud of it. Once I got the approval of my dad I didn't care who else liked or didn't like it. As long as I got my family behind me then I didn't need anyone else. Even friends. There are people all over the world who can be my friends but family you're born with."

Dave nods. "I agree. I'm sad about my mom but I'm glad I have my dad and brothers to back me up. I have a feeling they already know too and have just been waiting for me to say something. Jason, my oldest brother, is coming home for the weekend this weekend so I'm going to tell him then and Shawn is younger than me so I'm not sure how much he'll understand when dad and I tell him."

"It'll be fine. Just tell him that you like boys the way your dad and Jason like girls. That's it's okay to like ether or or even both. By now he should know what crushes are and about boys thinking girls are cute and things like that. Just tell him it's the exact same thing only you like boys that way. Even if he doesn't understand completely he'll get enough to know the big picture." Kurt babbles while he reaches into his locker to continue picking out his books.

"Will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Dave suddenly blurts.

Kurt freezes with a book half way out of his locker and slowly turns to face Dave. "What?" he asks.

Dave blushes and looks to the side to avoid Kurt's eyes. "I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight. I was thinking we could go to dinner and then maybe for a walk down by the beach on the other side of town. There's supposed to be a small fireworks show tonight." He says shyly.

Kurt smiles largely and nods. "I would love to. What time should I expect you?"

Dave's smile is blinding. "I was thinking around five that way we have enough to eat somewhere and then get to the show. Is there anywhere you would like to eat?"

Kurt shrugs. "I'm not picky despite what my clothes suggest. I wouldn't even care if we went to a drive through." He confesses.

Dave smiles but shakes his head. "I would never make you go through a drive through on your first date with me. Maybe the second or third…" he jokes.

Kurt chuckles. He likes flirting with Dave. He's never really flirted with anyone, and Finn definitely doesn't count because the boy doesn't even know when Rachel's trying to flirt with him it's sad really.

Other than Puck no one has really ever shown interest in him before and Puck's interest is sex and friendship not an actual relationship. If he and Puck even tried to date they would end up either killing each other within the first week or being so bad at it that everyone would laugh at them. They just don't have those types of feelings for each other. The sex is awesome but an actual relationship is something entirely different.

"You okay Kurt?" Dave asks, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Kurt's gaze snaps back to Dave's face and he nods. "Yeah, sorry, got stuck in my own thoughts. Did you say something?"

Dave shakes his head. "No you just seemed to space out and I wanted to make sure you were okay." he blushes.

Kurt smiles. "I'm fine, great actually."

Dave nods. "Good. I gotta get to class so I'll see you tonight okay?"

Kurt nods. "Sounds great Dave. I'll see you at five."

Dave nods and gives him one last smile before turning around and heading back the way he came. Kurt watches until he turns the corner before falling back against his locker and smiling. A blush appears high on his cheeks and he rubs them to try and get the redness to go away.

"Already blushing and you haven't even sucked his cock yet." Noah's voice teases suddenly.

Kurt smothers a yelp and jumps in surprise. He glares at Noah for half a second before smiling and looking down at his feet. "I thought you went to class Noah. Were you spying on me?" he looks up and demands.

Puck snorts in amusement. "Of course I was spying. I wanted to see if he would actually have the courage to ask you out so soon. The guys awesome but he can be pretty dense when it comes to those types of things. Same as you actually so you two make a great couple." He continues to tease.

Kurt scowls at him but it holds more fondness than anger. "At least he has courage. I don't see you jumping up and asking that Blaine guy out on a date." He fires back.

Puck glares. "That's different. First of all, we don't attend the same school for me to see him all the time. Second, I've only ever met him one time and I don't think he'd say yes to a date with after only knowing me for two hours. And last but not least, I've never actually asked anyone out on a date before to know how to do it right." He mumbles the last one.

Kurt smiles at his friend because despite all the rumors Noah's actually a really nice guy who has girl and guy troubles just like everyone else. Misunderstood, much like Santana. "You said he works out at that gym all the time so just start working out there too. Go with Dave a few times and then start going by yourself. Dave already introduced you so next time you go ask him to spot you or something. Have a normal conversation with him and then maybe through in some small flirting to see how he reacts. I'll admit, with Dave it was easier because we made out before we've even been on a date but it still took Dave courage to ask me out. You should have seen his face when he blurted it out. He looked like he was just waiting for me to reject him, he didn't know that I would say yes." He explains with a little shrug.

With a sigh Puck collapses against the locker next to him. "I know but Kurt, and you better not tell anyone I said this or sounded like this, he's amazing. The whole times he was talking I couldn't look away from him and I actually listened to every word he said and you know how I zone out a lot of time. This time I didn't. I actually listened to him and had something to say back. I don't even think I noticed Dave with us half the time." Puck breaks off with another sigh.

Kurt's never seen his friend like this before. Puck is usually very confident and sexy when he wants someone. He reaches up and places his hand on Puck's shoulder. "How about this, I'll go to the gym and scope this guy out. Maybe talk to him for a little bit, mention you and stuff like that. I'm sure Dave with help me. Then half way in I'll call or text you and you can show up to work out with us. At least that way I'll be able to asses him and see if he's into you and if he's good enough for you."

Puck smiles widely at him and pulls him into a quick hug. "Thanks Kurt. That would mean a lot. From what I've seen about him he's a pretty awesome guy and I want to get to know him better I just don't know how to start the conversation."

"My pleasure. Dave and I are going out tonight and I'll let Dave know about my idea on the date and then maybe we can do it tomorrow night. Since Dave is friends with Blaine I can even have him text him to make sure he's there when we are."

The boys grab their things and then head off to class. Puck filled with thoughts of Blaine and getting to know him and Kurt filled with thoughts of his date, what he's going to where and how fast he can get out of those clothes once he has Dave alone. Kurt blushes at the direction his thoughts are starting to take him and shoves Puck forward when he gives him a smirk and a knowing look.


End file.
